Bloodlight Abrasions
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: I’m burning… this rising heat inside of me… liking at me… devouring me…


Title: Bloodlight Abrasions  
Summary: I'm burning… this rising heat inside of me… liking at me… devouring me…  
Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra

-

_I can't remember… why can't I remember anymore? The encounter… it feels like it was so long ago and yet it still haunts me. I can feel it, like a burning pulse in the back of my mind. He was so beautiful… but he was a hollow. _

An Arrancar. Worse, he was an Espada and he hurt Inoue and Chad. What am I thinking? Am I sick? I wonder if all the fighting and power struggles have gotten to me. But his eyes… emerald pools that seemed so… lifeless. Yet still there was something in them. Something that flared when they looked at me.

Did he feel the heat too? Is he, right now, thinking about me? Oh… my body wont stop shaking. It's so ridiculous I want to laugh at myself, but it also feels so completely and utterly serious that I can't even chuckle. What would Rukia say…? What would they all say if they found out that I… I want to see him again? Even if it's only for a minute or two.

So beautiful…

_"Ichigo?"_

¬*¬

Inoue… she isn't a traitor. She can't be. They took her! She didn't go with them because she wanted to! Damn Arrancar! Damn… Ulquiorra.

_Ulquiorra…_

Against my will I feel my body responding to that name. The name of the Espada that took Inoue to Hueco Mundo against her will. I know her too well… they must have bargained with her. They probably told her that they wouldn't hurt any of us if she came with them.

I don't understand how Soul Society couldn't believe that! I can't help slamming my fist down on Urahara's table as I think; causing the man to look at me strangely before rising from his seat.

"Kurosaki-kun, if you would follow me please?"

Sighing in exasperation for my circling thoughts, I nod and follow him to the training area. I need to save her. I need o get Inoue back an apologize for not protecting her like I should have.

I need… is that the only reason I'm going?

_Ulquiorra…_

¬*¬

Inside the building with Chad and Ishida I feel slightly on edge. But as the fight comes to a finish and we escape the crumbling under passage, I feel a little lighter. My friends have gotten stronger and I know now that I am not alone in my quest to save Inoue.

The desert seemed to stretch forever, but when we ran into the hollow brothers, as they liked to call themselves, we realized that no matter how dire the situation, there will always be back up.

Rukia and Renji… they came to save Inoue, and yet… why can't I focus? All I can think about it black hair and emerald eyes. What number is he…? No! I have to save Inoue!  
She could be bleeding and beaten…. or… no. I won't think of that. She's strong too, and she has her healing powers. Besides, Aizen wouldn't kill her. I have a feeling he needs her for something important.

Just like him.

Ugh… please… I wish these thoughts would just stop. I wish I could just forget. I want to be normal, damnit! Everything seems to revolve around that meeting. I curse under my breath as we split up an follow the different passageways, and curse once more when I find out I'm being tailed by Nell.

How many more people are going to get hurt by my carelessness? How many more people will he hurt to reach me?

¬*¬

My heart speeds up in my chest. He's standing in front of me… the Arrancar that haunts my mind with no reprieve. His eyes are burning with that strange glow again… I can almost feel it on my body. Nell whimpers when she feels my body shiver slightly.

"I'm alright." I say confidently, but I know that the man before me sees through my words.

His expressionless eyes are still so unusually bright. I set Nell down and tell her to go hide until it's over. She nods slowly for a moment before running off.

"Be careful, Ichigo."

I smile to myself, unable to help it. I make friends in the strangest predicaments… but my mind wanders from me when he shifts, cocking his head slightly to stare at me with emerald eyes.

_Ulquiorra._

His name whispers in my mind and I fight back the urge to shiver again. He's my enemy! I can't be thinking about his dark eyes or his soft-looking hair… or his lean body…  
No. I shake my head and his eyes narrow.

"You're… Ulquiorra." I murmur slowly, as if not saying so would turn him into a different person.

The glow in his eyes intensifies as he seems to study me for a moment before replying.  
"So… you remember my name. Though I do not remember telling you…"

My cocky smirk in place, I shrug. Yes. I can regain control. I unsheathe my sword and prepare to attack, but my eyes widen when I realize he is no longer standing before me.

"Damn…" I mutter, before my sword is knocked away; unceremoniously lodging itself into a large pillar several feet away from me. My sudden strength failing, m body freezes as his face nears mine.

I can see the light in his eyes and my traitorous body relaxes against my will. His eyes narrow again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

My name rolls off his tongue in a low purr and I bite back a moan. Did he… do that intentionally? I start violently when I feel his hand come up and wrap itself in my hair tightly.

His eyes never leaving mine, his tongue darts out to lick lightly at my cheek. Involuntarily I feel my cock harden. Oh this isn't good. I'm losing control… he has to know. He has to know what I'm thinking if he's doing this. And inside I feel my heart sinking. Is he really messing with me? Or is this some kind of experiment or something of Aizen's… the man had to be behind it.

But the Arrancar before me hasn't said anything.

_God he's beautiful…_

¬*¬

Ichigo watched as the black-haired Espada ran his tongue along his cheek slowly, as if trying to find out why exactly the orange-haired shinigami tasted that way.

"You want me…"

It wasn't a question. Ichigo thought his heart had stopped, but he showed no outward signs of panic. He couldn't let the other man figure it out. If he showed any weakness, he was as good as dead. And yet… the one named Ulquiorra still made no move against him.

"Why?"

Well that was a twist. Not expecting the strange question, Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes. But the hollow repeated his question and the shinigami couldn't exactly ignore it.

"I… I'm not sure."

"Hm…"

The substitute shinigami couldn't stop the surprised groan that escaped him when pale hands lashed out with lightning speed; ripping off the top half of his shinigami outfit.

"Wh-wha…?" Unable to talk, Ichigo stared blankly into the now smoldering eyes of his enemy.

"I don't feel the need to explain." Was his simple answer.

Ichigo's eyes rolled as a sharp stab of pleasure shot through his body. The hollow Espada had removed the bottom part of his outfit and had wrapped his hand around Ichigo's hard shaft, tugging lightly. After a moment he noticed that the hollow's attention was focused solely on his mouth and he grinned.

"You wanna kiss me?"

The answer he got was unexpected; the hollow growled lightly and shot forward, claiming Kurosaki's lips in a harsh kiss. A warm tongue forced its way into the shinigami's mouth but he wasn't about to complain.

How long had he wanted to do this? How long had he thought about doing things like this with the hollow? He knew it wasn't right. They were enemies and this one especially. He had hurt Inoue and Chad, and then he kidnapped Inoue and almost killed two other shinigami.

But his brain lost most of its thought processes when the hand caressing his member tightened and began to stroke harder. The hand not occupied with Ichigo's cock slid around to the teenager's back, flipping them so that the hollow was on top of the writhing shinigami substitute.

Both parties had by now lost their clothing, and it was apparent that the Espada Ulquiorra was as aroused by this as Ichigo.

"I'm going to enter you."

Wh-whoa, what? Ichigo's eyes shot open and he stared at the other with barely concealed fear. Wait a minute; he wasn't sure if he could go through with something like hat. He had only just recently decided he might like guys, and now all of a sudden his enemy was- but he was cut off from his thought again when he felt the blunt tip of the hollow's erection pressing against his entrance.

"Whoa! Hey, don't I need preparation or something?" he choked.

Emerald-colored eyes looked up at him and he paused for a moment.

"I find no need for it."

Before Ichigo could protest, the Arrancar pushed into him and the shinigami roared in pain. Ulquiorra crushed his lips to the others to silence his screams and began thrusting, causing Ichigo to whimper loudly against the others mouth.

"Relax." He heard the hollow murmur against his mouth and he let the muscles in his bottom relax slightly.

Suddenly there was a heavy pressure and Ichigo's eyes widened impossibly from he sudden rush of pleasure. What the hell did he just hit?

"Ghnn… Do that… again…" he ground out.

The hollow let out a soft smirk and shifted his body slightly. He pulled back and slammed back in harshly and the shinigami cried out as a fierce wave of pleasure racked his entire body. He began shivering as that spot was hit over and over again; mercilessly pounded into by the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra.

"Ah… Damn…"

Realizing that the shinigami was close to release, the Arrancar named Ulquiorra wrapped a powerful hand around the dripping cock between their bodies; pumping it quickly in time to his thrusting. Against the double assault of pleasure Ichigo came with a howl.

"U… Ulquiorra!"

His essence covered both stomachs in a sticky mess. The tightening around his own member and the calling of his name had the hollow coming shortly after, his seed filling the shinigami until it began to trickle down the pale thighs beneath him. He moaned quietly.

The twitching muscles around his cock milking him entirely.

"Ichigo…" The barest whisper.

Ichigo felt his chest tighten as the other man practically purred his name. He wanted to hear that again. Even if it wasn't supposed to be this way… he couldn't help it. 'I'm falling for a hollow.' He thought to himself absently.

"Well, Kurosaki… you have a lot of energy."

The teen blushed when he realized he was already hard again. But Ulquiorra only smirked and sat up to lean over him.

"You are mine, shinigami."

Ichigo shivered. At least he knew this wasn't going to end.


End file.
